


A Bond Forged in Fire

by Icecat45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Cultural Differences, Demisexual Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dragon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: After many years of war, a peace treaty has finally been signed between the human and dragon realms. And Levi, the most feared of dragons among humans, is the one to sign it. For the king of the human realms would negotiate with no other dragon, and there was nothing Levi would not do to ensure the safety of those he held dear.He could not have imagined the king would coerce him into an arranged mating bond, something unthinkable among dragons. So Levi resolves to give both Eren and himself the choice they were denied. Yet neither of them could envision just how close they would eventually become...





	1. The Treaty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I've been planning for quite some time, and is an idea that's grown very dear to me. I couldn't hold off on writing it any longer, and am so happy to finally post it! I'm extremely thankful to [Berry](https://eren--gayger.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this chapter, and for being an awesome friend whose support for me in writing this fic means a lot!

Years… It had been so many years since Levi and his people had known peace. Fifty years, since the peace the dragons had known for eons prior had been broken. In that time, those who’d fought had known nothing but war in the northern part of the human realms, south of the dragon’s homeland. But today, it would all come to an end.

Today, Levi stood in a human city that he’d come to know was named Mitras, in his dragon form. Thankfully, he did not stand alone. Four of his closest friends stood with him. Petra, clad in scales of brilliant orange that shifted to scarlet on her legs and back, stood off to his right, her feathered wings ruffled slightly. Auruo, her mate, stood off to his left. His scarlet scales faded to brilliant orange in the same places Petra’s scales faded to scarlet. Gunther and Eld flanked the three of them to the left and right, respectively. Eld’s scales gleamed silver as Levi’s did, only with ripples and swirls of sky blue. And Gunther’s scales were earth-toned, golden brown with a flash or green iridescence when the sun hit them right.

This wasn’t where Levi had wanted to be… where any of them had wanted to be. Levi felt an itch beneath his scales that he could not scratch. An urge to return home, to his loved ones who awaited him, a sentiment he could feel reflected through the telepathic link he shared with the others. It manifested as a form of tension, wire-taught, through the bond, and Levi sent a wordless issue of reassurance through it. In return, his companions reminded him that soon, after so long, that they would finally be free to return home again.

But only once the treaty was signed.

A time that would come soon, very soon, as the last of the king’s guard rode into the square, flanking the king himself. As they’d been every time Levi had seen them, the knights who served the king were clad in gleaming white armor and white cloaks that shone even brighter under Sol’s rays. And each of them bore the king’s banner, that of a golden griffin on a crimson field. The knights, like the others who’d had the privilege to attend this event, were all clad in a manner befitting their position in society.

Though none, as Levi had come to learn, dressed quite as opulently as the king himself.

As always, King Rod of House Reiss, as Levi knew the king styled himself - not counting the man’s many other titles - wore a golden crown atop a head of dark hair. A crown set with rubies and emeralds, coupled with a scarlet doublet and pants of high quality. Both were embroidered with golden thread, the sigil of the royal family decorating the front of the king’s doublet. Coupled with the heavy ermine cloak the king wore on this early summer’s day, it gave the king an air of superiority. One that said, without question, that he ruled above the rest of the populace, in a class all his own.

But for all that, Levi knew the king was still just a man. Levi had known his own king, Erwin, since the two of them had hatched just over two-hundred years ago - long before Erwin had risen up to become _banrochh_ , as a monarch among dragons was called in the old tongue. To Levi, and to those who accompanied him, the title of king meant many things. And as such, Levi’s greeting, as the king dismounted from his horse, was one he did not think twice about.

So Levi met the king’s eyes, as the king approached, flanked by two of his retainers. _“It took time for you to arrive, Rod,”_ Levi spoke through his thoughts, as he would to a fellow dragon in this form. _“Now, let us sign the treaty, shall we?”_ Levi’s voice was calm, and he spoke to the human king as he would to his own.

A mistake King Reiss was swift to correct. “So it seems you still forget the _proper_ way to address a king. I assumed ‘Your Grace’ was not a difficult title for a dragon to remember. But it appeared I was wrong.” The King’s expression was neutral, passive, as he motioned for his retainers to fetch the documents comprising the treaty.

The barb was not lost on Levi, or any of his companions for that matter. _“_ **_Your Grace_ ** _, let us proceed with signing the treaty, if you would be so willing.”_ The words tasted bitter on Levi’s tongue, as he looked down at King Reiss, nodding respectfully. And though Levi was careful to keep that particular opinion from the king…

He didn’t need to speak the words to know that his friends knew how he felt. The mental link he shared with them kept them privy to the conversation at hand. It was important that they know what he said, and how, while the treaty was signed. As Jarl of his clan, he would do whatever it took to keep his people safe, no matter what the human king said to goad him. The necklace he wore, with a sapphire pendant and a chain studded with emeralds, marked him as such.

At the very least, its presence seemed to please the king. Humans _did_ love their symbols of power, after all.

Then, one of the king’s retainers brought forth the scroll, while the other brought forth a quill and inkwell, along with a small pouch of sand to ensure that the ink dried swiftly. Then, the man unrolled the scroll of thick, heavy parchment that documented the terms of the treaty, holding it out for Levi to read.

And as he did, the King spoke. “So as you can no doubt see, the terms written in the treaty are as we negotiated them. The war is done, and your kind will have the peace you so desperately crave.”

Levi nodded, as he continued to read over the terms set down upon the scroll. _“I see. And you’ve also kept your word that our lands will remain ours, now and forevermore.”_ Levi said through the telepathic link he held with the king and his companions. Calmly, every word measured carefully, not allowing any sort of agitation to be expressed in his tone.

In response, the king pursed his lips into a thin line. “Yes. You have your peace, and the wild lands your kind fought so fiercely to keep are yours.” Pleasant in tone though the king’s words were, the was a subtle undercurrent of scorn in them - yet another reminder that the king’s willingness to sign a peace treaty did not equate respect for Levi and his people.

At least the king had kept his word, and the treaty was written exactly as Levi had expected. That much, Levi was grateful for, even though sorrow and weariness lingered in the back of his mind at the knowledge that humans couldn’t seem to understand the traditions of Levi’s people. Either that, or they simply didn’t wish to. Yet despite that, Levi could not bring himself to hate humans, and he was far from alone in that regard. Hatred would only lead to further war, bloodshed, and death.

Levi had seen enough of both during the war, and it wasn’t something he ever wished to see again.

It was only when he finished reading the treaty, missing no detail of the carefully worded document, that Levi spoke once more. _“I see you’ve already signed the treaty, Your Grace.”_ Levi murmured, the title still bringing a bitter taste to his mouth. _“I thought the point of this meeting was for both of us to sign the treaty?”_ Of that, Levi certainly wasn’t mistaken.

In response, the king simply smiled. “Does it truly matter when I myself signed the treaty?” King Reiss paused for a moment, before continuing. “I signed my name to my treaty, and pledge both my honor and the honor of my house upon it. Now, it is time for you to do the same.” As expected, King Reiss’ words and tone left no room for hesitation, or doubt.

It was, as Levi had come to learn, to be expected from a human king. _“Very well,”_ Levi murmured through the mental link. _“Let it be done.”_ As the man who stood off to the king’s left uncorked the inkwell, and held it and the quill out for Levi to take, Levi raised his right front leg. Curling his talons as he tapped into the well of magic within him, the incantation of the spell and it’s intended purpose blooming to life in his mind. With a low croon, and a twist and flick of his claws, Levi drew the ink from it’s container. Then, he guided as much of the ink as was needed to settle upon the parchment, so that his name was written there. It was a simple spell, one that drew upon his knowledge of water magic, and that would allow him to sign the treaty without shifting into his humanoid form.

He’d already earned enough of a feared reputation among humans, and not by choice. And the last thing Levi would do was give them further reason to think him a monster.

King Reiss nodded once, as his gaze settled upon the treaty. “Yes, it is done. With this, there shall be peace, now, and forevermore…” It was done, and there was nothing left to be said.

Or so Levi thought, as he inclined his head in agreement, and prepared to speak with the others, letting them know it was time to return home at last…

Only for King Reiss to speak one more. “But there is one last matter to attend to.” The King murmured, his smile becoming even more pleasant in appearance. “That of your marriage.” It was impossible to miss the gleam of satisfaction in the king’s eyes.

Nor for Levi to ignore the violent shock of dread that raced through him as if he’d been struck by lightning. _“What is the meaning of this!?”_ He ground out, keeping his tone as neutral as he could through the mental link. Through it, he could also sense Petra, Auruo, Eld, and Gunther all bristling in shock and outrage. Could see it, too, as he flicked his gaze to the left and right quickly, before focusing once more on the king.

Petra’s feathers were now fully ruffled in equal parts agitation and shock; the only one among them to do so, for she was the only dragon to attend the signing who bore feathered wings. Furthermore, Levi could see how her talons curled, scoring faint lines in the stone below her. Her posture had become rigid as well, and so had that of the others, and Levi as well.

This was not something Levi, or any dragon for that matter, could have considered a possibility.

But the King had. “Surely you realize that a treaty alone is not enough to ensure peace? There must be a marriage, as well. As a way to truly ensure that--”

Levi shook his head, cutting the king off mid-sentence. _“No, I signed the peace treaty as it was written. I won’t do this.”_

What the king demanded was unthinkable, among the traditions of Levi’s people. Yet here Levi was, caught like a rabbit in a snare. “I see now why they call you the silver demon. Well, if you’d prefer to indulge in further war and bloodshed, I can certainly give you what you wish for.”

These words that chilled Levi to the bone, for he knew that to refuse the king’s decree meant that the war would continue. That there would be more bloodshed, more death and pain and suffering, for both humans and dragons. In retrospect, perhaps Levi should have considered such a possibility sooner, and might have, but for the fact that the king had given no outright hints that he was planning such a thing. Except the king’s plan had been there all along, hidden in plain sight under layers of formalities amidst the negotiations. Now, Levi saw clearly where all King Reiss’ subtle prying lead to.

Levi felt like a fool for not doing so sooner. If only this had been as it would be if he were speaking to Erwin, or any other dragon for that matter. Had things been that way, he’d have been able to speak to the king plainly, as an equal, instead of bowing to King Reiss’ false sense of superiority and the games and power plays he’d learned human lords and kings so loved to play.

But there was no changing things now. Levi knew, as he felt the shock and anger of his friends at the king’s decree through the telepathic link they shared, that he had to make a choice. It was either defy the king’s decree and risk breaking the treaty… or abide the king’s wishes, and go against the traditions of his kind.

Fresh nausea churned in Levi’s gut, for he knew what his answer must be. _“I’m sorry. I’ll explain everything once this is over.”_ Levi whispered, as only his friends could hear in the brief moment before he gave his answer. If the king could play his games, that was all well and good, for Levi could play one of his own.

Yet still, bitter resignation filled his mind and heart as he spoke to the king once more. _“If sealing a mating bond is what it takes to ensure peace, that’s what I’ll do.”_ Levi paused, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing. _“So, when will I meet my new mate?”_ Levi wouldn’t give the king the dignity of hearing him refer to a mating bond in human terms. He didn’t care what the king made of it, for this was only the first step of what he intended to do.

Levi’s resolve was strengthened, too, by the emotions he sensed from Petra, Gunther, Eld, and Auruo through the telepathic link they shared. Shock, anger, and disgust at the king’s audacity were still very much present, oh yes. Yet Levi also sensed understanding, as if they knew there was more to Levi’s words than met the eye. Soon, they’d know the truth of that.

But that didn’t make this easy, in any sense of the word.

King Reiss smiled, then, and his voice drew Levi’s attention like a moth to a flame. “You are to marry Eren Jaeger. He is a proud young man, and a ward of the crown. The last living heir of his noble house, after the tragedy that befell the rest of his family. Both I and my guard will escort him to the edge of the kingswood north of the city in three days’ time. It is there that you and your retainers will meet us.” Satisfaction gleamed in the king’s eyes, as if he had a plan that was finally coming to fruition.

Levi bristled, upon hearing the king refer to his friends as if they were beneath him. As if they were his servants, who only followed his orders because he had power over them.

Yet he took a deep breath to cool the fire in his belly. _“And what will happen then, once we meet you?”_ This would be over with soon, and all Levi had to do was play the part until it was.

After a moment, the king replied. “You will take him back to your lands, and it is there he will remain, as is tradition. But bear one thing in mind, silver demon. On the eve you bring him back to your domain, you must claim him, and consummate the marriage, as is your right. Until a marriage is consummated, it can be annulled, and is not set in stone until the bedding happens.” Before Levi could reply, King Reiss continued. “Being a mature dragon as you are, I am certain you are... _capable_ of consummating your marriage.” It was as if King Reiss expected Levi to accept such a custom gladly, for the cold gleam in the king’s eyes brooked no argument.

Yet inwardly, Levi only felt more nausea and disgust welling in his gut. It was not his right to bed an unwilling partner, nor the right of any other dragon. It was never how he’d envisioned how such a thing might happen, on the few occasions he’d done so. It wasn’t the fact that Eren, whomever he might be, was a man that sent such emotions coursing through Levi’s mind. Rather, it was the fact that neither of them had been given a choice in the matter.

For now, at least. _“Regardless of what you think of me, King Reiss, my body is more than capable of what you command.”_ Levi said through the mental link, before continuing. _“I will not be able to retrieve Eren on the day you’ve appointed. There are duties I must attend to in my own lands during that time. So my friends will be the ones to bring him to my domain, if you find that acceptable.”_ Truly, Levi wished he’d had time to plan, to ask this of them, before stating his intentions.

But Levi felt relief swell in his heart, small though it was considering the situation, at the emotions he felt from his friends through the mental link. There was trust there, oh yes. Trust that had been forged through years of friendship into something of unyielding strength. It could not - _would_ not - be broken.

King Reiss nodded in agreement. “An acceptable compromise. You hold power, that much has remained clear.” Here the king’s gaze settled on the necklace Levi wore, as if it were a marker of superiority. “I will expect your retainers to retrieve your intended on the arranged day, in late afternoon. Even for ones such as them, such a task should not prove difficult.”

Levi nodded, letting his actions speak for him. _“Agreed, Your Grace.”_ Using the title still chafed, no matter how often Levi had to use it. _“And now that peace is ours, my friends and I must bid you farewell.”_ The sooner they were gone, the better.

Having to utter such pleasantries and engage in subtle power games drained Levi, to say nothing of the emotions he already felt. He couldn’t understand why humans conducted their affairs in such a way, nor why they’d want to, though not for lack of trying.

King Reiss nodded. “Then farewell, dragon. May this be the last time I must ever negotiate with you and your kind.” Ever proud, ever dignified, even as he uttered insults that cut deep.

The king turned then, moving to mount his horse, and depart.

But Levi did not stay to watch him go, nor did any of his friends.

Levi crouched, and spread his wings before he took to the air, beating them swiftly to gain altitude. Petra followed suit, then Auruo, Eld, and Gunther in turn. Levi flew north, the expanse of the city rushing by beneath him. Soon they were away from the place, never to return. Levi had always been swift in flight, such that few could outmatch him. Yet he did not fly so swiftly as to leave his friends behind.

He had to explain his plan, after all.

And Petra was the first to speak of it. _“Of all the things the king could have done, forcing a mating bond upon you was the last thing I expected!”_ Petra snarled through the mental link, her voice dripping with fury. “He shouldn’t have slighted our traditions in such a way, and you shouldn’t have to abide by his words, Levi.” Clearly, she’d had enough of keeping her anger at the king’s insults contained.

Levi didn’t blame her. _“I know,”_ Levi murmured, his tone suddenly weary. _“If Eren and I had met under different circumstances, if we’d both chosen to bond of our own will, it would be different. He shouldn’t enter into a mating bond for any reason other than love. And neither should I.”_

Eld spoke then, through the mental link that still held strong between them. _“Just as I expected. You’re going to give Eren, and yourself, a choice in the matter, aren’t you?”_ Eld’s clear blue eyes met Levi’s as the five of them circled around each other in formation. 

Levi sighed. _“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner.”_ He apologized not only to Eld, but to all of them. _“I just need time to think of what I’m going to do when Eren and I meet.”_ What he’d say, too, and how. Being home, where he longed to be, would give him the peace he needed in order to reflect on such matters. And Levi knew he’d find none of that here in the human lands.

Warmth and understanding flowed from his friends through the mental link, and Levi could not be more thankful for their presence at this time.

Before long, it was time for him to bid them farewell. _“Be safe.”_ Levi whispered. _“All of you, be safe until you return home. When you do, bring Eren to my lair. I may not be there to meet him when you arrive, but someone will.”_ And this time, Levi would be able to make things right. Or so he hoped.

Bidding his friends one final farewell, Levi called upon his magic once more. As he drew his thoughts away from the mental link, severing it for now, Levi envisioned the spell in his mind. In his thoughts, he uttered the incantation of the spell that would whisk him away in the blink of an eye. He pictured clearly his destination as he did so, and the magic itched and prickled under his scales.

And then, as azure light flashed around him, Levi allowed the magic to transport him far away, to the land of his birth.


	2. The Coming Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and commented on the first chapter! Seeing how many people enjoyed it really makes me happy, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, too!
> 
> Special thanks again goes to [Berry](https://eren--gayger.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this chapter!

It was early afternoon. Eren sat at a table beside the window in his room. Outside, the sky was clear and blue, with white, puffy clouds that gave no sign of a coming storm. And shafts of sunlight shone through the windows, illuminating the grandeur of the room itself. 

The bed was enormous, with a goose-down mattress, and rich scarlet sheets embroidered with intricate designs in golden thread. Huge, fluffy pillows lay before the headboard, made of the finest oak and carved with a hunting scene. There was also a bookshelf to give him reading material, and richly carved furniture as well.

The room itself was a testament to the king’s power, as was the opulence of the rest of the palace. Even the king’s own sigil, present in the elegant banners that hung from the walls of Eren’s room, was a testament to the might of House Reiss.

There was a reason the griffin had been chosen as the sigil of the royal house, oh yes. It had long been said that the noble eagle was king of all winged beasts that claimed the sky as their domain, while the majestic lion was king of all beasts that strode the earth. And that the regal griffin, blessed with features of both, reigned supreme as king of all beasts.

Not that Eren believed any of that. Oh, the royals might bask in the pride their sigil brought them, but as far as Eren was concerned, stitching a cloth beast on a banner or one’s doublet didn’t bestow any particular virtue. And while no griffin had been seen in the Kingdom of Sina for four-hundred years, Eren could not imagine the creatures had boasted of superiority over all others when they’d still existed.

Just as Eren could not forget the reason he had remained in the royal palace for the last eight years, since the age of ten.

Nor could Eren forget the event that was happening today. Though he could not see the square in Mitras’ noble quarter where the signing was being held from his window, Eren could not forget it was happening. Even though a part of him had wished to attend, or gaze out the window in the faint hope of catching a glimpse of a dragon, Eren would do no such thing.

Not that one such as him would be allowed to attend such a momentous occasion as the signing of the peace treaty between the dragons and the Kingdom of Sina, anyway. That honor was for Lords and Ladies loyal to the king, and for the rest of the king’s guard. Not for the last heir of a house deemed traitorous by the king, and kept alive only because the king might one day have a use for him. Eren wished he could attend, just as he wished to one day be free of the royal palace.

But such dreams were futile, no matter how often Eren dreamed of them.

The guard outside the closed door was an ever present reminder of that. Always, a member of the king’s guard remained outside his room, whenever Eren was inside it. And at least one member of the king’s guard always escorted him when he was outside of it. Most of the guard ignored him, apart from keeping him in their sight. There was one member of the guard who treated Eren kindly though, and against all odds, had become Eren’s friend for all that their personalities occasionally clashed. But Jean had been commanded to be among the guard to attend the treaty signing.

And a member of the king’s guard was sworn to obey and protect the king, no matter their opinion of the man himself.

So it was that Eren returned his focus to the book in his dark hands; a tome filled with stories of brave, noble knights who slew all manner of evil beasts, and whose valor and kindness could never be doubted. There were other stories in the book as well; those of kings who ruled with kindness and generosity, in which the land and people prospered in a golden age. They were stories straight out of a song, and were not the sort of tales Eren had fancied hearing about for a long time.

But it wasn’t as if he had anything better to do when confined to a gilded cage like this.

Eren tried to lose himself within the pages, find some respite from his situation, until the sound of footsteps in the hall outside drew his attention. The sound drew closer, and drew Eren’s curiosity, and also made his brow furrow with concern, as he sat up. There were many things Eren had expected…

But hearing the wooden door creak open, and see none other than King Reiss himself, was not one of them.

Immediately, Eren set the book down on the table, paying no heed to the fact that he’d lost his place. Then, he stood, faced the king, and bowed, as was expected when in the presence of royalty.

And as Eren bowed, he spoke.

“Your Grace. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

It grated on Eren to bow and scrape before this man, before the royal family. But Eren observed the proper niceties even so, for they were one of the things that kept him alive.

After all, he knew well what happened to those who did not.

The king nodded. “You do owe me something. Sit.”

The king motioned to the table, as he stalked towards it. “There are important matters to discuss, and I’ll not mince words.”

Eren seated himself at the table, while the king sat in the chair across from him. The king’s expression was cool and impassive, giving no hint of what he truly felt. But there was something in the king’s tone that suggested he’d rather have this over and done with as soon as possible.

That knowledge alone sent a spike of terror racing down Eren’s spine. “So what would you like to discuss, Your Grace?” Had something gone amiss during the treaty signing? Or had the king finally decided was no longer useful, and would be put to the sword?

No matter what the outcome was, Eren would soon find or, for better or worse.

King Reiss remained silent for a brief moment. “Well, the treaty has been signed, by none other than the silver demon himself. The treaty assures peace, but it alone is not enough. With that said, you are to wed the silver demon in three days time.” The king’s voice was brusque, unflinching in its certainty.

And the news alone was enough to send another bolt of fear racing down Eren’s spine, and pooling in his gut. He’d heard tales of that particular dragon, oh yes. A silver dragon that flew swift as the winter wind, with claws stained red by the blood of the humans he’d slain.

The king forged onward, as if he did not notice - or did not care for - Eren’s mounting fear. “That particular dragon has been known to call himself Levi, and fancies himself a lord among his kind, as if he could be something other than what he is. But do not be fooled. He hates humans, and only agreed to sign a treaty to save his own hide.” Spoken of in such a way, it seemed as if the silver demon were truly monstrous. A proud, arrogant beast who answered any slight against him with violence. Eren swallowed.

King Reiss paused, giving the message a moment to sink in, before continuing. “The silver demon’s retainers will take you off to his realm, where you will remain, lest you forget the true reason for your marriage. But do not forget that the silver demon will claim you that very night. He will take you the way a lord claims his right to his bride, but brutally, as is the way of his kind. And you must let him. I won’t deal with another war with that lot of thick-skulled lizards just because you set their kind against us!”

Eren’s thoughts churned in his skull like a tempest, as he considered all the king told him.

This was an exile: that had been clear from the start. The king had long been looking for a way to be rid of him that was more clever and subtle than subjecting him to the headsman’s axe. And this gave him the solution he’d hoped for, plus a chance to shame Eren in the process. There were many sexual acts it was not acceptable for a man to engage in, especially one of noble blood… acts of lust and love between two men. They were acts that Eren had thought of ever since he’d been deemed a man grown, though they had never felt filthy, or taboo in his mind. Had the king somehow gleaned that knowledge despite the fact that Eren never spoke of it, and sought to shame him for it?

Or had the king forged ahead regardless, unwilling to miss a chance to shame Eren during his exile, regardless of how much knowledge the king himself possessed?

Whatever the answer might be, it no longer seemed to matter, as Eren’s eyes widened in shock and fear. Any words he might have spoken were caught in his throat.

But the king would have none of that. “Well? What do you have to say for yourself?”

Despite his debilitating fear, Eren spoke. “I understand, Your Grace. It would be an honor, to serve the realm.” Eren let none of his terror, or his disgust at having to bow to this man, slip into his tone. Such weakness was not something the king would ever accept.

Not that it mattered anyway. Eren knew there was no hope of escaping his fate. He might have dreamed of it often enough; dreams that lay half-hidden in a fog, but where he recalled fire surrounding him, enveloping him. But the fire in Eren’s dreams never burned him, no. It had always settled in his heart, growing in strength until he sprouted wings and soared into the clouds, letting them carry him away to places unknown.

In his dreams, Eren had found freedom, but no such thing could ever happen in reality. Not even Jean, Eren’s only friend who remained to him, held any power to spare him his fate. Not even Armin, Eren’s best friend - whom he’d loved like a brother, and was now lost to him, for all that he still lived - could have done something about it.

Eren was trapped, and there was no way out. And now, he could only hope that he would escape his bedding unscathed.

*****

In an instant, Levi’s magic carried him far away. As it did, it itched and prickled beneath his scales; not enough to cause pain, but enough to be annoying and bothersome. It was one reason why dragons avoided use of such a spell unless absolutely necessary. The other, greater reason being that there was nothing better than soaring through the clouds, seeing all there was to see from the sky, bathed in the light of the Goddesses under sunlight, moonlight, and starlight.

And as the azure light of his magic faded, the uncomfortable sensation passed as soon as it had awoken.

Now, Levi flew at the southern end of a long, wide valley with high mountains surrounding it. Below him lay a large lake, and beyond it, a verdant forest. Far in the distance, Levi could glimpse the singing spires; immense pillars of stone that had stood in the northern half of the valley for eons, and named for how the wind sounded as it blew through them. It was a place that only two humans had ever laid eyes upon, both of whom were counted as members of his clan, who would return from their journeys alongside their mates in the coming months.

It was Levi’s home, and the home of his clan. And as much as he would have wished to sing for joy upon returning home, his heart weighed heavy with the knowledge of the matter he needed to reflect on.

And before he could do so, there was one dragon he knew he would consult with before any other.

So it was that Levi flew swiftly, towards the eastern edge of the valley, then along it. He flew north, until he turned east, and flew east, down a twisting ravine between two mountain peaks. A river flowed at the bottom of it, towards the valley. Flying a path that was as exactly as he’d remembered, Levi hoped he would find the one he sought here. She had made her lair in this part of their territory, and Levi knew he needed her counsel now more than ever.

As the ravine widened into a much smaller valley nestled in the mountains, Levi could see the dark opening carved into the side of the mountain: the entrance to Mikasa’s lair, and now the lair of her intended mate as well. The entrance of it faced westward, so that one could gaze upon the sunset from it whenever they wished. The valley was also lush and green, and a waterfall plunged over sheer cliffs at the northern end of it, into a glittering pool at the base. The calm water in the pool flowed on into the ravine Levi had flown through to reach this place.

It was beside the pool that Levi spotted her in her dragon form. Mikasa, who was his cousin, and who ruled the clan as  _ Grochh _ \- Jarl, in the old tongue - alongside him. Her scales were pure black, with ripples and swirls of scarlet dancing across her her scales, as well as her feathered wings, and the crest of feathers atop her head. They were echoes of her mother’s heritage from the far eastern lands of the dragon’s realm; a land known as Hizuru. Her horns also belied her heritage. They were a pure, shining silver, and split into tines reminiscent of a deer’s antlers.

And she did not rest beside the pool alone.

Annie, Mikasa’s intended mate, lay to Mikasa’s left in her dragon form, cuddled against her beloved affectionately. Annie’s scales gleamed a pearlescent white, and her horns shone a pale gold. Annie’s wings were leathery, as Levi’s own were, and a leather brace also hugged the bones of her left wing; held in place through magic and the straps that wrapped around her chest. It was the mark of an old injury she’d sustained during the final years of the war, along with spots on her left shoulder, wing, and the left side of her ribcage where her injuries had scarred over, and no scales had grown back.

Levi trilled, a loud, clarion call to draw their attention, before he dove towards the pool. He circled it before landing in the shallows before them. By the time Levi landed, both Annie and Mikasa had already stood. Their gazes had been trained on him from the moment he’d announced his presence.

Levi waded through the shallows, before stepping onto the bank and standing before Annie and Mikasa. Normally, the sensation of cold, clean water against Levi’s scales, and smooth river stones beneath his feet would have calmed him, as would the feel of soft grass beneath his claws as soon as he set foot onto the shore. But the knowledge of what the king had tried -and failed- to force him to do weighed heavy on his mind.

So he closed his eyes, and sighed as Annie and Mikasa leaned down and nuzzled him affectionately in greeting, and he did so in return. They both stood twenty-five feet tall at the shoulder, while Levi himself stood twenty feet tall by the same measurement. Levi was small for a fully-grown dragon, and indeed, most members of his clan, and many dragons he’d met throughout his life out-sized him in their dragon forms. Yet his size was not something to be ridiculed, nor did it diminish his worth in any way. Nor did it affect his ability to give and receive affection with those he held dear.

Indeed, such actions were the norm when dragons familiar with each other greeted one another in their dragon forms. His people gave and received such affection when greeting one another, and did so regardless of the bond they shared. Whether those greeting each other were friend, family, lover, or mate, this greeting, at least, remained the same.

And now, as Levi opened his eyes and looked up to meet their eyes with his own, he could see their gazes were fraught with worry. An emotion evident in their postures as well, now tense and rigid.

There was tension in their voices, too. Annie’s thoughts brushed against his own through the mental link first.  _ “What happened!?” _

Mikasa spoke a moment later.  _ “Where are the others?” _ Mikasa’s grey eyes locked with his own, and her voice was as filled with worry as Annie’s was, if not more-so.

Levi couldn’t blame either of them. After all, they’d been expecting him to return alongside Petra, Auruo, Eld, and Gunther. Not alone, and looking as distraught as he did. It was only natural for them to immediately assume the worst: that something had gone terribly wrong during the treaty signing, and that they had to brace themselves for whatever it might be.

Levi sighed, and closed his eyes once more.  _ “They’re okay, don’t worry,”  _ he murmured through the mental link that the three of them now shared.  _ “They’ll be back in three days.”  _ And in three days, there would be no dragons remaining in the human realms - the Kingdom of Sina, as Levi knew they called it.

Levi opened his eyes and took a deep breath to center himself.  _ “I returned alone because I need time to reflect on what happened during the treaty signing. Oh, King Reiss made it crystal clear that he wants nothing more to do with the war against our people, or  _ **_with_ ** _ our people. That still doesn’t make him any less of a bastard, since he tried to force me into a mating bond - a marriage, as the king called it - during the treaty signing.” _ At that, Levi’s lip curled in disgust at what the king had forced upon both Eren and himself.

In response, both Annie and Mikasa snarled in shock and outrage.  _ “And just what kind of a point was the king trying to make?” _ Mikasa’s voice was filled with shock and confusion in his mind.  _ “We all know you’d never follow through with it, anyway!” _ Their horror was not directed at him, but rather at the audacity of King Reiss’ actions.

Annie nodded in agreement.  _ “I agree, love,” _ she murmured to Mikasa.  _ “You don’t even  _ **_know_ ** _ this human, whoever they are. How could anyone just… expect you to seal a mating bond without knowing someone, and have it work out?” _ She shook her head in disbelief, as she spoke to Levi through the mental link, asking a question Levi knew he’d likely ask himself more than once in the coming days.

Levi counted it a blessing that he knew what he’d say to them.  _ “King Reiss didn’t exactly give me much of a choice, since he threatened to break the peace treaty if I didn’t agree to the marriage, after I’d signed the damn thing.” _ Levi sighed, and continued to speak through the telepathic link.  _ “And as for who the king wants me to seal a mating bond with… All I know is that he’s a young man named Eren Jaeger, and that he’s the last living member of his noble house, according to the king. Petra, Auruo, Gunther, and Eld will bring him here in three days’ time, and once he’s here, the king said he’s to remain for good.” _ That was strange, now that Levi thought about it. It was almost as if King Reiss intended to drive Eren from his homeland, never to return. Such an action was… unthinkable to Levi, and to any dragon for that matter.

Whatever the human king’s reasons for that were, Levi was certain he’d discover them in time.

Mikasa crooned reassuringly, the sound a low rumble in her throat as she spoke.  _ “This won’t be easy for Eren. It wouldn’t be easy for anyone to be sent away from everything they’ve ever known, never to return. I know you’re going to give him the choice King Reiss denied to him, but what will you say to him once the two of you meet?” _ In that instant, Levi was thankful Mikasa knew him as well as she did. They’d known each other since they’d met as younglings, and Levi was grateful to count her as both a family member and a friend.

And Levi knew exactly what he’d say.  _ “I’m not sure yet, and that’s why I need time alone to reflect on this. And the rest of our clan needs to know what happened as well, but I need all the time I can get to plan before Eren arrives.”  _ Levi paused, before continuing.  _ “Will you tell the clan what happened at the treaty signing, Mikasa? If it were for anything else, I’d tell them myself, but…” _ He trailed off, not knowing what else to say through the telepathic link the three of them shared.

In response, Mikasa nodded in agreement.  _ “Of course, Levi.” _

Annie nodded in agreement as well.  _ “I’ll let the clan know, too. The sooner everyone knows what happened, the better.” _ And theirs was a large clan, but not as large as others. As such, word would always travel faster with two dragons to carry the message.

Levi’s heart warmed with gratitude. _“Thank you.”_ Levi murmured through the mental link. _“And Mikasa, there’s one last thing I’d ask you to do. Will you be there to meet Eren when Petra and the others bring him here in three days? It will be good if he has someone there with him before I return home that evening. To show him that…”_ _‘That we’re not a threat to him, and not the monsters he’s probably been taught to believe we are.’_ Those words went unsaid, but Levi knew how humans tended to see both himself and his people, much to his dismay.

In response, Mikasa crooned, before her voice resonated in his mind once more.  _ “Of course I will, Levi. You need all the time you can get to figure out what you’re going to say, and I’ll do what I can to give it to you.” _

Levi whispered his thanks to both Mikasa and Annie once more, eternally grateful for their friendship. Then, the three of them dissolved the telepathic link they shared, as Levi turned away. He walked forward a few steps before he spread his wings, crouched, and leapt into the sky. As always, his wings carried him skyward, away from where Mikasa and Annie remained on the shore.

Levi flew back through the ravine, knowing there were a few matters he needed to attend to before leaving to reflect on what the king had baited him into doing.

First, he would fly back to his lair to store the pendant that marked his rank as Jarl for safe-keeping. It had been passed down to him from his mother when she’d stepped down as Jarl, and passed leadership of the clan on to both Levi and Mikasa. Mikasa possessed a pendant identical to Levi’s own, and Levi’s mother had gifted it to her at the same time Levi had received his own pendant. Both were heirlooms of their clan, passed down for generations prior. It was something important and special to him, and as such, Levi always took special care of it.

He always cared for that which was precious to him, after all.

And then, he would fly off to find a secluded place in the mountains, and plan what he would do and say when Eren arrived. Annie and Mikasa would do their part in informing the clan of what had happened soon enough. Soon, all the members of Levi’s clan who were present would know of it, as would Erwin, who flew from his territory to the northeast to visit often enough that word would spread to his own clan soon enough as well.

And of his clan’s - and Erwin’s - reactions to the news, Levi did not worry. He trusted them, after all. It was the same trust they held in him, and in each other. An unerring loyalty that would not be shaken by this, or anything else. Dragons were nothing if not loyal, after all. It was something King Reiss, for all his self-importance, would never understand.

So it was that Levi flew forth, knowing that those he loved and held dear were with him even in spirit, and that he did not fly this wind alone. No dragon ever flew alone, not truly.

Levi only hoped that, by the time he returned to his lair again in three days, that he would have the answers he sought.

And that somehow, Eren Jaeger would not see him as a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter should be posted pretty soon, since I'm super inspired to work on this fic!


End file.
